Aisha Campbell
:For the movie version of this character, see Aisha Campbell (movie) Aisha Campbell is a fictional character from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV Show. She became the second Yellow Ranger, replacing Trini Kwan. She stayed until the end of the third season, when she was replaced by Tanya Sloan. Character History Capture by Goldar Aisha Campbell, along with her friends Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, originally attended Stone Canyon High School. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were roller blading in the park in Angel Grove when they spotted Mr. Anderson, one of their teachers, crying for help as he chased after the rolling stroller with his son Jacob still inside. Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy Oliver were already racing after the stroller. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam immediately went into action and started roller blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. The stroller was about to roll down a hill, so Adam and Rocky gave her a boost up, and Aisha went leaping after the stroller. Aisha and Kim stopped the stroller just in time. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky introduced themselves to Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. Later, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Aisha, Rocky, and Adam won and became the new champions. Lord Zedd had planned on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decided to take the new teens after they won. Goldar appeared and used powerful lasers to captured Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Mr. Anderson, and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Putties, Aisha removed a pin from her hair. She placed into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on her hands. She succeeded and got Rocky and Adam released. Although they fought off the Putties, Goldar recaptured them, and then set a snake on them, who's bite would turn them evil. However, they were rescued in time by the White, Blue, and Pink Power Rangers. The Blue Ranger got the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, and he forced to remove his helmet to breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend, Billy. Aisha and her friends witnessed this, so Tommy and Kimberly revealed themselves as well. Helping the Rangers The teenagers were brought before Zordon, who swore Aisha, Rocky, and Adam to secrecy of the Power Rangers' identites. Afterwards, they all became close friends to the Rangers and would help in several occasions. Once, when Zedd's Beamcaster monster put everyone, even the Rangers, in a trance, Aisha used her technical experience from working at a radio station to allow her to repair a device Billy made that canceled the monster's brainwashing signal. Becoming a Ranger When Rangers Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, Rocky, Adam and Aisha took their places on the team. Aisha became the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, entrusted with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Griffin Thunderzord. Subsequently, the new members of the team transferred to Angel Grove High and began to regularly hang out with the other Rangers. After the destruction of the Thunderzords and damaging of the Power Coins, Aisha received the Yellow Ninja Ranger powers from Ninjor, controlling the Bear Ninjazord and eventually the Yellow Shogunzord. Departure When Rita Repulsa's father, Master Vile, reverted time and transformed the Rangers into kids again, the Rangers were sent into different parts of the world to find the parts of the Zeo Crystal. On Aisha's quest, she was sent to a village in Africa that was in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had began to attack the villagers. Young Aisha met a young girl named Tanya Sloan, and managed to find her Zeo sub-crystal. However, rather than return to the team, Aisha stayed in Africa, offering to use her veterinary knowledge to try and help cure the aggressive wildlife. Young Aisha sent young Tanya back to the Command Center, in the state that they were then in, with the Zeo sub-crystal in her place, aware that she would alter the course of her family's history by doing so. Aisha regained her adult form when the crystal was reformed. The next and last time Aisha would be heard from was when she sent a letter and the tiki Auric to Tanya, who was living with the current Pink Ranger, Aisha's friend Katherine Hillard, much the same way Kimberly lived with her before. Yellow Ranger - Yellow Ninja Ranger= As The Yellow Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Yellow Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Underground Movement * Smokescreen * Mind Control - Metallic Armor= When the Yellow Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in her suit is replaced with a light silver coat and the yellow is replaced with a stronger more metallic yellow. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} Trivia *Aisha is also the first Bear Ranger (after receiving her Ninja Power). The second was Summer Landsdown (Power Rangers R.P.M). *Aisha's decision to stay in the African village left an unasnwered time paradox in the series. While Aisha did in fact alter the time line, it seemed not to have changed history as it should have. As Aisha decided to stay in Africa to cure the hostile animals and grew up to her current age while there, in reality, when time was restored, she would never have arrived in Angel Grove with Rocky and Adam and would never had replaced Trini as the Yellow Ranger, and so would never have been sent to find the Zeo Crystal fragment to give to Tanya. **Also, it is unclear if it should have been that the Rangers should have any memories of her, as she would never had joined the team or that their memories were kept intact by their ninja powers and, as children, they still remembered their adult lives, with the memories remaining unchanged after the timeline was altered. See also *Daim Tribe Knight Boi - Aisha's (male) Counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star - The Yellow Dairanger who piloted her Griffin Thunderzord's Sentai equivalent. *Seikai - The Yellow Kakuranger who piloted her Season 3 Zord's Sentai equivalents. *Miss Alicia - her great-great-great grandmother and Yellow Wild West Ranger. *Trini Kwan - The ranger she replaced as Yellow ranger. *Tanya Sloan - The ranger that replaced her as Yellow ranger. Category:Replacement Ranger Category:Retired Ranger Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Female Rangers